It is known to use overhead rail systems along which trolleys travel in order to move goods during processing or manufacture. The overhead rail systems are designed and installed so that goods may be suspended from the trolleys and then moved in different directions along the rail system to transfer the goods from a first location to a second location. For example, such overhead rail systems are commonly used in meat packing plants in which meat is hung from the trolley. Some overhead rail systems use a rail switching mechanism at points in the track or rail where rails traveling in different directions intersect. The switching mechanism operates to control and direct the movement of the trolleys along various routes of the track system.
Generally, rail switching mechanisms include a switch mounting which may be suspended from a ceiling or attached to a wall, beam, or other support, and which is used to support the rail sections used in the switching mechanism. The rail sections which are used may be either straight rail sections or curved rail sections. The rail sections may be bolted to the switch mounting, or they may be connected by welding them to the switch mounting. The rail sections used in the switching mechanism also contain one or more gate receptors for receiving the gates which are attached to the rail section. The gate receptors are formed by the absence of a portion of the rail so that a gate can close and be seated in the gate receptor. A gate operating mechanism is used to attach the gate to the rail section and for opening and closing the gate once it is attached to the rail section. Typically, these gate operating mechanisms are welded only to one side of the rail section. The opening and closing of the gates controls the movement of trolleys along intersecting rails in the rail system.
Switching mechanisms currently being used have been found to be structurally weak at certain points so that they are unable to support the weight of the goods as the trolleys travel across the rail sections. Specifically, these switching mechanisms have been found to be weak at the points where the rail section connects to the switch mounting and gate operating mechanism, and also at the gate receptor portion of the rail section. These structural weaknesses in the switching mechanism significantly reduce the structural load capabilities of the rail and are prone to breakage. Not only does this cost time and expense for the repair and/or replacement of components, but this is also a serious safety hazard because falling product from a broken switch could injure employees or other people standing in the vicinity.
Another problem with switching mechanisms currently in use is that replacement parts may not fit well. Currently, the components of the rail section, such as the gate receptor, are hand cut and the pieces are welded or bolted together. This can lead to inaccuracies and imprecision which can cause parts not to fit properly, which, in turn, can lead to loose parts, wobble in the device, and other concerns.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a rail switching mechanism that is stronger and has increased structural load capacity. There is also a need in the art for a switch mechanism wherein the components of the switch mechanism are accurately and precisely formed to be within minimal tolerances so that parts are easily replaced.